Cold War
(1947-91) - Moscow]] * 1947 - US President Harry Truman sets forth the Truman Doctrine. Tension rises between the Western and Eastern Blocs. The Cold War commences. ]] in Washington DC, in Doomsday, and Counting]] , in Doomsday, and Counting]] * SMDM episodes which might involve the Cold War include "The Six Million Dollar Man/The Moon and the Desert", "Wine, Women and War", "The Solid Gold Kidnapping", "Survival of the Fittest", "Operation Firefly", "Day of the Robot", "Little Orphan Airplane", "Doomsday, and Counting", "The Rescue of Athena One", "Dr. Wells Is Missing", "The Last of the Fourth of Julys", "Burning Bright", "The Coward", "Run, Steve, Run", "Nuclear Alert", "The Pioneers", "The Pal-Mir Escort", "The Seven Million Dollar Man", "Straight On 'Til Morning", "The Deadly Replay", "Act of Piracy", "The Cross-Country Kidnap", "Lost Love", "The Last Kamikaze", "Return of the Robot Maker", "Look Alike", "The E.S.P. Spy", "The Bionic Woman", "Outrage in Balinderry", "The Return of the Bionic Woman", "The Price of Liberty", "The Song and Dance Spy", "The Deadly Test", "Target in the Sky", "The Bionic Criminal", "The Blue Flash", "Divided Loyalty", "Clark Templeton O'Flaherty", "The Winning Smile", "Hocus-Pocus", "The Golden Pharaoh", "Love Song for Tanya", "Nightmare in the Sky", "Double Trouble", "The Most Dangerous Enemy", "H＋2＋O = Death", "The Thunderbird Connection", "Task Force", "The Ultimate Imposter", "Death Probe", "Danny's Inferno", "The Infiltrators", "Carnival of Spies", "The Privacy of the Mind", "Deadly Countdown", "Rollback", "Dark Side of the Moon", "Target: Steve Austin", "The Cheshire Project", "Walk a Deadly Wing", "Just a Matter of Time", "Return of Deathprobe", "The Madonna Caper", "Dead Ringer", "Date With Danger", and "The Moving Mountain". * BW episodes which might involve the Cold War include "Welcome Home, Jaime", "The Deadly Missiles", "Bionic Beauty", "Jaime's Mother", "Winning Is Everything", "Canyon of Death", "Fly Jaime", "The Jailing of Jaime", "Mirror Image", "The Ghosthunter", "In This Corner, Jaime Sommers", "Assault on the Princess", "Road to Nashville", "Black Magic", "Jaime's Shield", "Biofeedback", "Doomsday Is Tomorrow", "Deadly Ringer", "Jaime and the King", "Beyond the Call", "The Bionic Dog", "Rodeo", "African Connection", "Motorcycle Boogie", "Brain Wash", "Escape to Love", "Max", "Over the Hill Spy", "The Antidote", "Deadly Music", "Which One Is Jaime?", "Out of Body", "Long Live the King", "Rancho Outcast", "On the Run", and "Bionic Showdown". ]] .]] : The above lists are non-definitive. Some episodes featuring "foreign power" or "foreign agent" are included. The Part IIs for two-episode titles are omitted. * The Bionic World incorporates reflections of the foreign policies of the US during the Cold War, namely rollback ("African Connection"), containment ("The Six Million Dollar Man/The Moon and the Desert", "Double Trouble" and "The Pal-Mir Escort"), and détente ("Doomsday, and Counting" and "The Madonna Caper"). * Events of high tension and proxy wars include the Vietnam War (see below), Korean War ("Road to Nashville" and "The Price of Liberty"), and the Cuban Missile Crisis ("Target in the Sky", "Kill Oscar (Part III)", and "Bionic Ever After?"). * The Arms Race and the Space Race are part of the Cold War, as seen below. * Rivalry in sports events is part of the Cold War, as seen in "Love Song for Tanya" and "Bionic Showdown". * 1970s - A period of détente is seen, as described below. * Dec 24, 1979 - The Soviet war in Afghanistan starts. The détente ends. * Late 1980s - Mikhail Gorbachev introduces Glasnost, calling for increased openness and transparency in the USSR (described by Oscar in "Bionic Showdown"). * 1987 - Lyle Stenning of the terrorist group Fortress explicitly states that he objects his country fighting other people's wars ("Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman"). * 1991 - The USSR dissolves. The Cold War ends.